La mejor graduacion de todas
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Jin al fin termino sus estudios, es hora de que Ragna le de su regalo de felicitacion que al parecer ya lo tenia preparado desde un principio. Atencion: Hard Yaoi!


_**Wiii! otro Fic de BlazBlue muajajaja ahora si es Yaoi Hard xD**_

* * *

><p>Quien se iba a imaginar que después de conocerse, pelearse terminaran juntos…Ragna?, Jin?, la mera verdad es que ellos no se lo imaginaban. Hasta que aquel día de la graduación de Jin llego.<p>

Ragna su fiel "hermano le tenia con una enorme sorpresota", aprendiéndolo a quererlo cada vez mas no pudo evitar darse cuenta que en verdad lo amaba.

Jin: La ceremonia duro mucho…ahora solo quiero relajarme-Mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta-

Ragna detrás de la puerta, al instante en el que el la cerro lo abrazo por la cintura el rubio solamente giro la cabeza para poder quien era el intruso que invaida su cuarto. Pero este solamente lo beso, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el ya estaba en la cama.

Jin: Ra…Ragna-niisan…que..estas haciendo?-Sonrojado-

Ragna: Que parece?..te estoy dando tu regalo de graduación...no es lo que tu querías?

=FLASH BACK=

Ragna: Que es lo que quieres para tu graduación?-Mientras bebía un poco de Café capuchino-

Jin: Aaaw…niisan-Con voz un poco sexosa-Te quiero solamente a ti completamente-

Ragna: Olvidalo…

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

Jin: Pero…yo crei que no lo harias

Ragna: -Comenzando a besar su cuello mientras que comenzaba a sobarle su miembro- Pero es tu graduación…debe ser algo especial-

Conforme la velocidad que Ragna sobaba el miembro de Jin esto no podía evitar dar unos pequeños gemidos, el peliblanco solo lo callaba besándolo muy apasionadamente. El rubio abrazo a Ragna mientras.

Ragna: Jin.. Ya estabas duro desde el comienzo verdad?-Desabrochándole la camisa para después lamer sus pesones-

Jin: Ca...cállate-Mirando a otro lado un poco enojado-

Conforme iban cada vez mas lejos Ragna comenzaba a lamerle hasta el ombligo, hasta que Jin se vino. Ragna sonrió de lado y solamente lamio su mano, en cambio Jin ya se veía muy cansado.

Ragna: Ya te cansaste?...si apenas estamos comenzando-Tomando su propio miembro y penetrándolo lentamente-

Jin:-Con algunas lagrimas- Ittai…Itaii niisan, no…no seas dulce por favor…

Ragna: Vaya entonces…Eres del tipo masoquista verdad?-Penetrándolo completamente y comenzando a darle embestidas-

Jin sin embargo parecía disfrutarlo, sentir el dolor para el era lo mejor mas por que era con la persona que mas quería en el mundo, una de las manos de Ragna se dirigía al miembro de Jin y comenzó a jalarlo poco a poco.

Jin: Ooh...Nii-san, es… mi turno-

El rubio tumbo al peli blanco en la cama y el solamente comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en el miembro de Ragna, este apretaba los dientes.

Ragna: Ji…Jin, espera…me voy… a venir dentro de ti-Un poco cansado-

Jin: Vamos...no…no te contengas mas…quiero sentirlo dentro de mi

Y si, el se vino dentro de Jin, el sentía como todo liquido de Ragna ahora estaba dentro de el, no obstante no paso mucho para que Jin igual se vino haciendo que el liquido cayera en el pecho de Ragna.

Asi siguieron todo el santo día, pero claro Ragna no se contuvo y hasta comenzó a morder a Jin para que sintiera mas placer.

A la mañana siguiente Ragna tomaba su taza de café, vestía una bata de color blanco, después de eso salió Jin con un mal humor y con mordidas en todas partes igual vestía una bata.

Ragna: Buenos días Jin-Contestando con normalidad-

Jin: Como que buenos días ¬¬ me duele todo mi cuerpo-Dando un golpe en la mesa- No pudiste ser un poco mas gentil conmigo?

Ragna: Hablas de eso?...pues tu dijiste que no fuera gentil contigo, asi que por eso lo hize-Bebiendo café-Y después me dijiste que te mordiera y asi sucedió

Jin se quedo sin palabras después de eso, Ragna lo abrazo y mordió levente su oreja para después llevarlo a la cama para que descansara un poco y no se lastimara mas. Al final de cuentas el rubio salió ganando ya que Ragna fue como su mayordomo por todo ese día asi que no le fue tan mal.

Jin:Esta es la mejor graduacion de todas-Sonriendo -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muajajaja si un poco loco ...<strong>_

_**ueno a mi me gusto ahora no me dio penita cuando lo escribi jojojo**_

_**eso es bueno...eso creo jajaja espero que les haya gustado -w- bye bye  
><strong>_


End file.
